ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Tōhō Coach
The Tōhō Coach (東邦 会長, Tōhō Kaichō) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the coach of the Tōhō Boxing Gym. He trains boxers such as Mashiba Ryō and Hirano Kazuhiko. History Part I Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc During the East Japan Rookie King Tournament, his boxer, Mashiba Ryō made it to the semi finals and was going against Miyata Ichirō next. In the locker room for the match against Miyata, he told Mashiba to get ready before his fight with Miyata. After Mashiba was almost defeated in the first round, the coach advised him to take his distance and not rush in and became annoyed when it seemed like Mashiba was ignoring him. Mashiba then won the match, progressing to the finals. The next day, at the Tōhō Boxing Gym, reporters came to ask questions regarding the accident when Mashiba stepped on Miyata's foot. Preparing for the match against Makunouchi Ippo, he got a fighter that was an in-fighter like Ippo to spar against. He was pleased with the spar's results, believing the tournament were theirs. When the match against Ippo began, he gave Mashiba advice to not let his opponent get close and to use his Flicker Jabs. The match resulted in Mashiba's loss. He was shocked and stopped Mashiba when he was trying to continue the match, getting thrown off by him. However, Mashiba eventually stopped. Before leaving the hall, he requested Mashiba Kumi to have an x-ray for Mashiba's left arm and jaw. Execution Arc During the Champion Carnival, as the JBC junior lightweight champion, Mashiba's seventh title defence opponent was Kimura Tatsuya. While Mashiba was training for his match, the coach told him that he was in good condition, where he had nothing to worry about. Mashiba believed there was never a need to worry about it while he looked intimating. The coach told him he was allowed to be concerned as the world stage had come calling. The WBC fifth ranker had a match open, where if Mashiba defeated him, he would have a chance at the world title match. He told Mashiba everything depended on his next title defence, where he needed to show a good win against Kimura. He noted that some people disliked working with him yet that "madness" was a dangerous weapon. He believed if Mashiba kept winning, what would change would not be the people around him, but Mashiba. On the day of Mashiba's title match, they arrive to the ring, and at the corner, the coach told Mashiba not to let him have the belt and to be careful since Kimura looked to be in high spirits. In the corner after the first round, the coach was happy what he seen so far, and he told him to let the match develop like planned and to use a combination to go for it. In the eighth round, when Mashiba went down after getting hit by a Dragonfish Blow, the coach yelled for Mashiba to get up while the referee was counting. In the corner after the eighth round, the coach asked how was Masiba's damage, but Mashiba wasn't able to respond. He tried to get Mashiba to listen to his advice, but Mashiba fell into a state where he wasn't thinking any more. In the ninth round, the coach believed Mashiba has the advantage in actual strength, thinking that there was no way for him to lose in a straight out battle. When the referee stopped the match when Kimura was unconscious while trying to throw a punch, Mashiba was declared the winner. When the coach went to congratulated Mashiba, he noticed Mashiba was covered in cold sweat from Kimura's last punch. When Mashiba left the ring, the coach told him the winner wasn't suppose to leave the ring first since he needed to do the interview. Mashiba didn't think he won, but the coach told him that he had a knockout victory. Mashiba thought if he stood there as the winner, it would bring him a lot of shame. Part II Spirit of a Weed Arc While Mashiba was training, the Coach saw Itagaki Manabu and Shinoda Tomoyuki arrived at his gym in order to spar Mashiba to help prepare for his rematch against Makino Fumito in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Mashiba told Itagaki to beat it since he doesn't know how to go easy on someone, but Itagaki told him he would actually prefer it. Mashiba wondered what he was suppose to get out of the spar, and Itagaki conned him into it by giving him information about Mashiba Kumi and Ippo. Mashiba agreed to the spar. The Coach told Shinoda that Mashiba really doesn't know how to hold back, where he will be sure to stop him if Mashiba got out of hand. They sparred, where Itagaki ended up with some bruises on his face. A few days later, Itagaki returned to spar again. Mashiba didn't want to spar him until Itagaki conned him with more information about Kumi and Ippo. They sparred. Chaos Arc Mashiba had another Champion Carnival set for his title defence against Sawamura Ryūhei. In order to prepare for the match, the Coach had Itagaki and two other speed boxers spar him. Winner Takes All Arc In the Jungle Arc Battle of the Beasts Arc Part III Towards a Resolution Arc Mashiba requested to fight Japanese lightweight champion, Iga Shinobu. The day before the match at the weigh-in, Iga's trainer, Kurita Baron, revealed that he knew three weaknesses that Mashiba has, and would use them in the match. Tōhō told Mashiba to not let Baron get under his skin. When the match began, Tōhō was Mashiba's second. During round one, Tōhō was impressed with Iga's ability to get back up from the uppercut, and if he kept it up for the coming rounds, Iga's toughness would be far beyond than expected. During round two, Iga began using fouls, making Mashiba angry, and Tōhō worried about what Mashiba will do to his opponent once angered. When Mashiba returned to the corner after round two, Tōhō claimed that Iga's strategy coincided with a few of Mashiba's opponents and that the fouls were accidents. The referee then warned Tōhō of his boxer fouling, making Tōhō argue that Iga was the one fouling. Before Mashiba left the corner, Tōhō told Mashiba to box properly like a champion would. Tōhō then warned Mashiba, after he claimed that he would make Iga regret fouling, that he shouldn't, as he would forfeit the match and his license. When the crowd began cheering for Mashiba, Tōhō asked Mashiba if he thought he was alone now. Mashiba then later won the match at round three. Appearance He is an older man with black short hair and wrinkles. He is always seen with silver coloured round eyeglasses. His attire is usually his gym's shirt with the gym's name on it. Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Mashiba - Miyata - Waiting room - 01.png|Mashiba and Coach in locker room prior to Miyata's match Mashiba - Miyata - Waiting room - 02.png|Mashiba and Coach in locker room prior to Miyata's match Mashiba vs Ippo - with coach.png Mashiba vs Miyata - 01.png|Start of the match Mashiba vs Ippo - Coach advice.png|Coach giving Mashiba advice against Ippo Mashiba vs Ippo - Disagree with result.png|Coach hold Mashiba back after losing Toho_Coach_-_001_.png|Appearance in the manga. Mashiba vs Ippo - Afterwards.png|Mashiba and Kumi in locker room after match with Coach Mashiba Ring Entrance - Kimura.png|Coach walking with Mashiba for his match against Kimura Mashiba facing off Sawamura.png Tōhō_Coach_-_Manga_-_World_is_calling.png|The coach telling Mashiba about the world stage. Coach_Telling_Mashiba_to_hold_on_till_the_end_of_the_Round_-_Manga.png|The coach telling Mashiba to hold on until the end of the round. Mashiba_-_Manga_-_Telling_Coach_he_would_be_ashamed_to_stand_as_the_winner.png|Mashiba Telling Coach he would be ashamed to stand as the winner |-| Anime Scenes= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Tōhō Boxing Gym Category:Trainers Category:Non Boxers